Ep. 31: Reveal It! The Mystery of Bazeu
is the thirty-first episode of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. Synopsis Sayaka fights to protect a doll harboring the truth of Bazeu's identity from all Gozma factions. Plot A Space Beast Soldier projects an image to Bazuu. "Oh! That's surely the Space Doll," a worried Bazuu declares. "At the time of destruction, the prophet Zemu cast the Space Doll into space, containing the information of my true appearance and arrival," Bazuu informs the Beast, Zorubasu. Zorubasu informs him that it's found its way to Earth, Bazuu commanding him to set out to Earth and retrieve it before his secrets are revealed. Receiving authorization, he begins his mission. Sayaka leans down to a fountain in the park, when a strange and ghastly figurine is placed before her, startling her. She looks up to find a girl holding a strange doll, not dissimilar to the one Bazuu was shown. Sayaka wipes water dribbles from her mouth with a handkerchief, glancing over the eroded figurine. "Is this your doll," she asks, curious. The girl affirms with a grunt, happily saying its name is "Mimi-chan." The girl asks if Sayaka can hold it as she takes a drink, Sayaka obliging, glad to use the time to inspect the alien object. The girls thanks her and takes the doll back as Sayaka inquires where she bought the doll. Sayaka walks along with the girl, Yukari, who tells her that she didn't buy it, but it's a family heirloom, passed down from her grandmother, to her mother, to her. Meanwhile, Zorubasu spies on the two from a nearby shrub. Recognizing the doll, his red eye shines, causing the doll's big blue eyes to shine in a response. It startles Yukari and she drops the doll, as it then begins to glide away from them. She chases after it, a suspicious Sayaka urgently calling after her to stop and be careful. Zorubasu fires a beam at them, hitting Yukari as Sayaka rescues her, dodging the others. The girl sadly tells her that the doll's leaving and Sayaka goes off in search, running after it. The doll gains speed and Sayaka chases it, catching up to it, finding herself on the receiving end of Zorubasu's attack. He reveals himself, Sayaka questioning what he wants with Yukari. He laughs, telling her that he's been chosen to take away the Space Doll by any means, as he reaches down to the nearing doll and grabs it. Ordering the Hidora to attack, Sayaka disposes them in no time, causing Zorubasu to attack her himself. The beast's red eye glows, as he telekinetically raises Sayaka to great heights, violently grounding her. He then causes a nearby telephone pole to collapse onto her. Pinned down, Dragon and the others arrive just as she became defenseless. Dragon kicks Zorubasu away while Griffen grabs the Space Doll and the others assist Sayaka. In a rage, Zorubasu says they haven't seen the last of him, retreating, but not before telekinetically tossing pieces of a tower onto the five. Remembering the girl, Sayaka runs to where she left her. Yukari clutches a nearby wall, weak. Sayaka approaches, happily to tell her she retrieved "Mimi-chan." Yukari can barely muster up the doll's name, before weakly falling unconscious. Sayaka feels the girl's forehead, noting that she's burning with a fever, concluding that she must be suffering from the attack of Zorubasu's beam. Hiryuu urgently picks her up, saying he'll rush her to the hospital. On the Gozmard, Guiluke repeats "Space Doll," Shiima inquiring why Bazuu seems to fear it so. "Inside the Space Doll, lies the clue to Bazuu's true form...perhaps by knowing the true-form, therein would lie Bazuu's weaknesses." Before Guiluke can barely finish, Bazuu appears and repeatedly blasts him. "Guiluke! Do you also wish to know my true form," he scolds. "Nonsense," his faithful general quicky tries to assure him. "I pay no mind to such a thing," Guiluke tries to ease Bazuu's rage. Ahames spies from a distance, taking in the theory. "Bazuu's true form and weak point," she questions with a smile. In the West Tokyo hospital, Yukari lies in bed, asleep. In a fevered dream, she just keeps repeating for Mimi-chan to not leave her. Sayaka sits beside her mother at the bedside as her mother wipes away the sweat from her daughter's brow. Sayaka tries to appease her, letting her know that Mimi-chan's safe beside her, holding onto the girl's hand and placing it onto the doll. The girl's mood eases upon the feeling of the doll, she smiles in peace. "Yukari's an only child. She's had this doll since she was a baby, so it's like her older brother to her," the girl's mother tells Sayaka. Later, in the Dengeki Base, the four meet with Ibuki, as they look over a photograph of the Space Doll. Hiryuu asks him what the importance of the doll is. "Long ago, it is said," the wise man begins, "the space prophet Zemu concealed the secret of Bazuu's true identity within the doll, releasing it into the universe." Hiryuu repeats in question, stunned, the thought of Bazuu having another form. "If Bazuu's true identity is known, a method in which to defeat him would also be known," Ibuki finishes. Yuuma notes why Gozma seems so desperate to obtain while Shou says they should investigate as quickly as possible. However, Sayaka requests that the doll stay with Yukari until she's in good health once again. Shou is furious at Sayaka for such a suggestion, when there's more important uses for the doll. "I know the doll contains vital information on defeating Bazuu," she pleads with Shou, "but it can't be taken away from Yukari just now. Please, chief," she begs to Ibuki. He nods, "I understand. When Yukari's better, we'll carry out investigation of the Space Doll." Meanwhile, Zorubasu has sneaked onto the grounds of the West Tokyo hospital in attempt to steal the doll. Once again, his eye glows in attempt to command the doll, which responds, floating from out of Yukari's room and sliding down the hall. Sayaka suddenly turns the corner, noticing, making her way to the doll as Hidoras appear and grab it. Hiryuu arrives, grabbing the doll and tossing it to Sayaka with instructions to escape with it. She does as he fights off Hidora. Upon exiting the building, Sayaka runs into Zorubasu. He attacks, telling her to hand the doll over. Just then, Dragon exits the building, Dragon Kicking the beast. Buuba joins and Dragon now fights him as Sayaka makes her way through Hidora. Dragon once again tells Sayaka to quickly escape with the doll. Sayaka quickly runs, eventually being intercepted by Ahames' blasts. The vicious queen laughs, "The Space Doll doesn't go well with a woman of Earth," she says, sending another blast to Sayaka, who falls backward, dropping the doll. Weakened, Sayaka still attempts to crawl her way over to the doll, reaching for it, but losing consciousness. Ahames teleports herself to the doll, kneeling for it just as Guiluke is heard growling out her name. "Are you defying me in order to take the Space Doll and know the true identity of Bazuu for your own purposes," he gruffly asks. Ahames denies the accusation with a guilty expression. Guiluke orders her to take leave, if that's the truth. Looking to the ground in a restrained fury, she obeys. Shiima arrives in place of her, taking the Space Doll. Just then, Sayaka awakens, firing at her with the Brace Laser. Shiima drops the doll in pain as Sayaka grabs it, running with all of her might. Guiluke fires at her and she collapses, Hidora ganging up on her to grab the doll, prompting her to change into Mermaid. Mermaid finds herself, alone, taking on this army, all while she holds the doll. Mermaid suddenly finds herself being attacked out of thin air, Zorubasu eventually revealing himself. Zorubasu is strangling Mermaid as, finally, the other Changeman arrive. Mermaid escapes the clutches of her opponent with Dengeki Flash and she stumbles in weakness. Suddenly, the doll's eyes glow, projecting a holograph. It shows an old man. "I am the prophet Zemu," the holographic image begins. "Now, a life has been born with the aspiration to destroy life of the entire universe. That life's name is Bazuu. I am fated to be killed by Bazuu. My wish is for Bazuu to one day have to fight with courageous soldiers, so the true identity of Bazuu has been confined to this doll which I cast out into space. To those brave soldiers who fight Bazuu, his true form is..." But before the prophet's document is finished, Zorubasu fires a beam at the doll, the message disappearing as the doll smashes into pieces. "Nobody gets to find out the true identity of Bazuu," the Uchuujuushi declares, ever loyal. Mermaid laments that the doll is now broken, while Dragon fumes that the remainder of the prophet's wish has been unfulfilled. Mermaid and Dragon turn their rage on Zorubasu, the fighting commencing once more. While they easily dispose of Hidora, Zorubasu proves to be more trouble, cloning himself and disappearing. The fake is found with the Dengeki Flash, while Mermaid finishes the monster with her Big Wave technique. Afterwards, Sayaka disappointingly looks at the many scattered broken pieces of the doll. Sometime later, the mother wheels the depressed Yukari through the hospital garden when Sayaka presents the repaired doll to her. The girl is ecstatic to see the doll, as the mother thanks Sayaka. The other four watch from nearby, Mai remarking about Sayaka's devotion, how she desperately attempted to repair the doll. Yuuma states his regret, for they were just this close of finding the secret the doll contained, while Shou observes that the doll and girl are now free, Hiryuu seemingly finishing that the doll now serves an even bigger purpose, providing the girl's happiness. The five walk alongside the mother as she wheels the now joyous girl through the park.'' Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Officer Shoji: *Officer Watanabe: *Officer Kikuchi: * : **Star King Bazeu (Voice): * : * : * : * : **Shiima (Voice): * : Guest Cast * : * : *Yukari: *Yukari's Mother: Notes ''to be added DVD releases Dengeki Sentai Changeman Volume 3 features episodes 23-33. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/changeman.html References Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Sentai episodes